


Twitcam Surprise: Ziall Smut

by paytontanner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Filthy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, i feel so dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paytontanner/pseuds/paytontanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall likes to have fun. And secretly giving Zayn a blow job while he is doing a twitcam sounds like a lot of fun. But the thing about having fun is that sometimes it comes with consequences that you don't think about while you're "living in the moment".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twitcam Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just some filthy filthy Ziall smut. Hope you enjoy.

Niall thinks maybe the Bradford Bad Boi has trust issues. Because he trust Niall entirely too easily and for Zayn's benefit he shouldn't. However, as Niall holds a key to the older boy's hotel room he decides that until this changes he should take full advantage of the situation. The blonde hair lad reaches for his mobile and quickly punches in a text to Zayn, setting his plan in motion.

To: Zayn  
Don't say I’m coming. Will be a surprise.

Niall turns back to the computer, Zayn's face covers the screen, as the Twitcam number reaches 75,000. He's still a little surprised at the fact that over 75,000 people are currently watching his boyfriend and band mate. He almost feels guilty for what he is about to do but Niall lives more for the fun of the moment, he figures he will just deal with Zayn when the time comes . He waits patiently, staring dreamingly at the darker lads face, until he can see Zayn check his text message.

From: Zayn  
Okay. ;)

Niall chuckles to himself before shutting the lid on his laptop close. He grabs his room key along with Zayn's and shuffles to the door, pulling it shut behind him. Zayn's room is located directly across from his and Niall waste no time crossing the corridor, shoving the key into the slot, and quietly sneaking through the open door.

As soon as he enters Zayn's room he falls down to his hands and knees. He only hears Zayn hesitate slightly from the desk he's sat at in the middle of the room. The desk is situated in the centre of the room, an attempt to separate the beds from the small living area in the tiny space. Niall slowly inches over until he is on the other side of the desk, he crawls underneath, and crouches between Zayn's jogger clad legs. He runs his hands up his thighs.

Niall grins as he can hear Zayn's voice become a bit more delayed at the distraction. His hands continue to run up until they reach the elastic, to which Niall gives a tug and a pull. A darker set of hands suddenly reach down, grabbing Niall's wrist, restraining the boy from removing the joggers.

Niall's heart gives an involuntarily leap as he feels the strong hold around his hands. He loves how dominant the older boy can be, however, currently Niall is planning on taking advantage of Zayn's situation and is not giving up so easily. He leans forward until his teeth can grab on to the fabric. He manages to pull them down, giving him full access to Zayn's cock.

As Niall's lips brush the tip of his cock Zayn releases his hands and instead grips onto the underside of the table. Niall takes the opportunity to grab on to his thighs, pulling them further apart, allowing him easier access. He leans back in, this time licking down the length of the hardening cock, and grinning at the shiver that erupts in Zayn.

“Going to bed in a few minutes... Zayn informs his Twitcam audience, no doubt trying to exit the chat before Niall can push him over the edge.

Niall hears this and takes it as a challenge. His hands find the underside of Zayn's shaft and stroke, lifting his member more. Niall's lips take the end of Zayn's cock into his mouth and can feel a strong pressure on his shoulder as Zayn hopelessly attempts to close his legs. Niall laughs and the vibrations run down Zayn's cock when Niall's lips leave with a smack the cock is stiff and hard.

Niall grins, telling himself how good with his mouth he is, and shuffles even closer, once again taking Zayn in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around, masterfully swiping over the slit numerous times. Then, feeling more cheeky, he takes Zayn deep into his mouth.

Zayn thinks he has been pretty discreet thus far but now he can feel himself filling the blonde haired lads mouth and its all he can do to not exit the twit-cam and pound into his boyfriend. “Only a minute...or so left.” He gasps, taking great attempts to keep his voice steady.

Niall hears this and realises he has to get to quick work. He starts humming as he takes Zayn as deep as his mouth will allow. His hands teasingly trace along the inside of Zayn's thighs until he grips Zayn in one hand and strokes with the other. The Bradford boy is holding a deathly grip on the table and no matter how hard he tries to shove his legs close the smaller lad has wedged himself in completely.

Niall hums loudly, swirls his tongue, and strokes Zayn feverishly all in one quick motion and Zayn feels a familiar fluttering erupt in his groin. Suddenly he grabs the laptop, says a very rushed goodbye, exits, and shuts the laptop.

The thought that he has almost orgasmed in front of thousands of fan girls doesn't even have the time to faze him as he wraps his hand around the back of Niall's head. He pushes the blonde lads head closer, satisfied when he can feel the boy shuffle in discomfort.

As he feels his cock hit the back of Niall's throat his insides burst. The overwhelming sensation that had been building suddenly overflows and washes through his whole body. His cums hard in the boy's mouth, who takes it willingly. The waves roll through him until he is literally slumped in the computer chair.

He releases the blonde locks and listens as Niall crawls out from under the desk and pops his head above the table.

“Surprise!” Niall exclaims, a cheeky smirk tearing at his lips, his face flushed with red colour.

Zayn growls, “What the hell was that Niall?” He stands up hauling the Irish lad from the floor with a strong grip on his elbow. “I was doing a Twit-Cam you twat!”

He shoves Niall to the bed, his smile hasn't wavered an ounce and his eyes still have that mischievous twinkle to them. Zayn looks at him accusingly and Niall just shrugs. “All in good fun!” He states, dismissively, watches in glee as Zayn looks enraged, and then grabs for the telly control. “Great British Bake Off is on tonight...”

Niall flips through the telly for a total of four channel before Zayn rips the remote out of his hand. This time when Niall looks up his smile doesn't falter at all, it is completely wiped off his face. Zayn's dark eyes fall dangerously on Niall and suddenly he realises that maybe his living for the “fun of the moment” is about to come with some consequences.

“Zayn, babe, I-” He is cut off by a sharp look from Zayn.

Niall gulps feeling small as Zayn towers over him stood next to the bed. Zayn's hand grab at Niall's wrist and he holds them tightly in his grip. Niall whimpers, which earns a hungry smirk from Zayn. “All in good fun?” he questions.

Niall is sure there is a right answer to this question but his cock is starting to twitch in his joggers so that flushes most options right out of his head. The way Niall's hand's are trapped in Zayn's wrist, and his eyes are locked in his hold, all he can do is nod, a small “yes” shoving it's way past his lips.

Zayn's eyes light up, but not in a way that Niall exactly relates to the idea of fun. “Great!” Zayn says, but there isn't a lot of enthusiasm to his voice. The next sentence is full of dangerous implications that leaves Niall squirming in the older boys hold, “I love fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Zayn and Niall have different ideas of fun but they both end in orgasms so who cares anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to take a shower because I feel proper filthy.

Zayn releases the boys wrist instead grabbing a handful of bleached blonde hair and forcing the younger boys head back. “I love fun.” he repeats, holding Niall still and grazing the boys exposed neck with his teeth. He licks along his collarbone. “Especially with my favourite little slut toy.”

Niall moans, the words going against everything his brain's screaming but his body betraying him like always. “You like that?” Zayn ask, nipping lightly at his jaw, “You like when I call you my little slut? My own dirty Irish whore.” Zayn bites down.

Niall thinks his body is a traitor as he squirms in discomfort but feels his cock twitch in excitement.

Zayn watches all the conflicting emotions on Niall's face. Trying to hide the fact that he loves the way Zayn talks to him and manhandles him and orders him around even though he can't understand why. Niall's not submissive by nature but Zayn knows every little touch, word, and order that leaves the younger boy begging for him.

Zayn peers at Niall menacingly, his grip unwavering as it keeps Niall's head cocked back and exposed. Deep gasp pull from the younger boy as he uses all his energy to keep his cock from rising any more. His eyes close in concentration and Zayn realises he's not the boys main focus and wedges a knee in between Niall's lap. Niall's heart lurches into his stomach when he feels Zayn's weight lean against his stiffening member.

“Eyes on me baby, you've had your fun. Now it's my turn.”

Niall opens his mouth in protest but only releases a heavy groan as Zayn's knee nestles deeper into his groin. “Now, now, now.” Zayn tsk's a cocky smirk playing his lips. “You know the rules. Who’s in charge Niall? You or me?”

At first Niall thinks this is one of those questions that he isn't suppose to answer but with a hard tug on his scalp he changes his mind. “You!” he blurts with a gasp but Zayn only gives a harder tug until Niall yells louder, “You! You're in charge!”

Zayn smiles. “Very good. Glad we remember how this works. Let's see what else you remember.” Zayn releases his grip and turns his back on Niall, satisfied when he doesn't hear even a slight shuffle from the bed. “Lay down.” he orders with an authoritative voice that always leaves the blonde boy shivering.

Niall obeys, laying his back on the bed and waiting in fearful anticipation. He pops his head up to watch anxiously as the the older man walks purposefully to his wardrobe. “Zaynie?”

Zayn snaps his head around, happily disappointed with the boy's disobedience. “Did I say you could talk?” He questions harshly and the younger lad quickly snaps stiffly back to the bed. Flipping onto his stomach before thrusting his interlocked hands above his head, assuming the position. Zayn makes a satisfies noise before continuing his search through the supplies, “I can see that you perhaps have more than one lesson to learn tonight. I was hoping I wouldn't have to drag this out, listening to you moan, beg, and scream for me to let you come...shame, isn't it?

Niall can't contain the strained mewl that pulls from his chest. His length trapped snugly between the bed and his stomach. His hips rut against the comforter until a hard smack to his arse surprises him. “Stop.” Zayn orders, making quick work of binding Niall's hands to the bed-frame.

Zayn steps away, content with his work and takes a moment to admire the way Niall's body lays spread out before him. His pale, smooth skin taut and vulnerable. Lean muscles rippling underneath strained ligaments. Zayn pulls at the hairs at the nape of the boys neck, running a trail along his spine, across his arse and eventually grabbing an ankle and tugging until Niall flips over onto his back.

Zayn readjusts himself, “Tell me.” Zayn orders and wraps a fist around Niall's fully erect dick. He starts jacking him off slowly, watching Niall's eyes roll back in his head, his hips buck into his hold. “A little slut like you must've wanted something out of the whole thing. What was it Niall? Tell me.” Zayn pulls his hand away and slaps a handprint on the sensitive skin of Niall's inner thigh.

Niall yelps and tugs at the binds on his hands. Words barely forming as his body jerks itself hopelessly, looking for some sort of friction and finding none. “You.”

Zayn winds up, creating another red mark on the other leg.

“Ahhh!” Niall yells, tossing on the bed. “I did it for you! I wanted you!”

Zayn wraps his hand back around Niall. Pulling up and down his length quickly, working Niall back up again and watching him writhe as he removes his hand and slaps his thigh once more. “Explain proper or we can continue this game all night.”

Niall whines but when he sees Zayn's hand snap back in anticipation he quickly blurts out, “I wanted you to fuck me! That's why I did it! I needed you in me, somewhere, anywhere. I wanted your dick!” The boy's body temperature is a soaring number; the heat of embarrassment, arousal, and utter desire leaving a sheen of sweat coating his skin.

“So greedy.” Zayn mutters filthily and he expertly hides the fact that every dirty word that leaves Niall's mouth is tenting his pants more.

“Just eager.” Niall corrects, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

Zayn growls, can tell Niall's not exactly in the head-space he wants him to be and reaches for his toybox. He does his best to quietly squirt a liberal amount of lube on the object of his choice and pulls his hand behind him as he turns back towards Niall.

“What do I think about being greedy, Niall? Does it get you what you want?” It's a genuine question and Zayn grabs a handful of blonde hair, forcing the boy to answer with a shake of his head. “Good boy. How does it work Niall? You take what...?”

Niall's face swells a delightful shade of red, “I take what I'm given not what I want.” 

With that Zayn releases his hold and uses both his hands to part the boys cheeks, giving him a mouth watering view of the boys opening. He runs a hand over the puckering hole. Dipping one finger in. “Always so tight for me.” He slips in another and Niall moans, waiting for his body to make room. “Always so fucking tight every time.”

Zayn pushes in deep, grazes over the bundle of sensitive nerves before retracting and then quickly replacing his fingers with a medium sized butt plug. He only has to wiggle it a bit but otherwise it slides in smoothly.

Niall is a squirming mess on the bed. “Zayn. Zayn. Zayn.” He moans and its all the older lad can do to keep from jumping him and filling him himself. Instead he wedges himself in between the Irish man's legs, pinning him down and giving him full access to Niall's throbbing dick.

Zayn takes Niall's in his mouth. Laying his tongue flat and lets his mouth sink, humming softly. He lets a hand travel behind him, reaching down and pushing on the base of the plug. Niall's hips try to snap into the air but Zayn's weight on his thighs keeps the younger lad trapped. A high pitched whine parts Niall's lips as Zayn hums around him, creating a wicked wave of vibrations. Zayn's hands move, one travelling to push the butt plug and the other to fondle Niall's balls.

“Zayn, Zayn, Zayn” Niall mutters and moans. The words sound like a filthy plea and Niall's stomach is curling with a familiar sensation. Zayn's mouth speeds up, letting Niall's length hit the back of his throat, a tightness that makes Niall yell in pleasure. His toes start to curl as he feels arousal build in his groin.

“Zayn, I'm going to-going to-” Zayn quickly removes his mouth with a wet pop and squeezes Niall tightly at the base of his leaking dick. “No!” Niall screams, bucking wildly into Zayn's hand.

Zayn bites hard on the inside of Niall's thigh and flips the boys onto his stomach. He removes the butt plug and inserts two fingers. Curling and scraping the inside of his prostate. A loud sob rips from Nialls throat and Zayn pulls out immediately, flipping the boy once again. He watches, satisfied, as the boy groans and bucks shamelessly into the air.

Niall's frustration is crawling from his skin filling the room with the heavy scent of arousal, sex and sweat. His hips are no longer under his power, bucking out of control and shamelessly in the air. A pathetic whine ripping from his throat at the pure torture of nothing but air wrapping around his leaking cock. “Zayn.” He pleads and it's so shameless that Zayn bites hard enough on his lip that he taste blood.

Suddenly Zayn's jumps off Niall in order to rip off his own pants. Pouncing back on the bed and growling as he leans over the boy, knees locking like a cage around his bony hips. Rubbing his bum over Niall's throbbing stiffness, he watches in absolute glee as the boy falls completely apart. A dripping puddle of desperate pleas and begs.

“Fuck me. Oh god Zayn please please please Fuck Me.”

Zayn pops out the plug and before it hits the floor he thrust in without hesitation. Niall taking all of him and arching his back in ecstasy. Zayn's beats in and out with enough force to make the bed creak with the weight of it but all the noise is drowned out when he wraps a sweaty palm around Niall. And suddenly there is a fire in his groin and he yells out Niall's name like a curse and comes hard.

This is enough for Niall and with a blur is vision and an aching in his core he's shooting his load across his stomach. Puddling thick and heavy on his creamy skin. The Bradford lad collapses on top of Niall and he's too hot and too sweaty and exhausted but it feels perfect.

“Such a good boy.” Zayn praises, his voice deep and rough. Niall chuckles and moans happily. “Y'know...” he says, and reaches to undo Niall's binds and pull him in tight, effectively pinning him to his chest. “The fans are always complaining that I don't do enough Twit-Cams...”

Niall nestles in closer, his mind already buzzing with filthy future endeavours, “I have a plan in mind that will give the fans exactly what they want.

***

Tanks' for reading mates!

Leave your comments!

Cheers!


End file.
